


Not Like This...

by yuuing



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Hawke Messed Up, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuing/pseuds/yuuing
Summary: Hawke sank to his knees in disbelief. He lifted his hands up, looking at his shaking and blood-soaked palms. The man slowly shook his head and glanced to his right, where a bloodied form laid. “No, no, no. This isn’t happening. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. What have I done?”





	

Hawke sank to his knees in disbelief. He lifted his hands up, looking at his shaking and blood-soaked palms. The man slowly shook his head and glanced to his right, where a bloodied form laid. “No, no, no. This isn’t happening. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. What have I done?” 

 

He began to crawl over to the body, continuing to relay his mantra. He eventually made it over to the man, his body shaking. Hawke slowly placed his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. “F-Fen? Fenris, love, are you alright? The battle is over. Get up. Please.” He slowly shook the elf as tears began to stream down his face. Varric and Anders exchanged a look before give Hawke a look of pity.

 

“Fenris, wake up!” The larger man began to shake him more, choking back sobs. He continued to do so until he felt a hand on his back. He quickly turned around, glaring at whoever touched him. Varric raised his hands in front of himself as a sign of surrender, giving Hawke a sad look. 

 

“I hate to say this Hawke, but... he’s dead.” Anders said slowly, afraid to hurt the man even more. Hawke froze at the mage’s words. The Champion slowly lifted his hands up and placed them over his ears as he began to shake his head. “N-No. It… It’s not true. It can’t be true-” He choked, his voice breaking off at the end. Anders frown deepened as he too got down on his knees and placed a hand on Hawke’s shoulder. 

 

The larger man swung his shoulder back, successfully knocking Anders hand off of his shoulder. “He promised!” Hawke shouted, trying to choke back tears. “He... He said… He said he wouldn’t leave me. We both promised! ‘Said we couldn’t bare the thought of living without each other…” Hawke paused, turning back around to Fenris’s body. His shoulders began to shake as his whole body was wracked by sobs. 

 

He slumped over, pulling Fenris’s body onto his lap. Hawke looked down at his lover as he rested a hand on one of Fenris’s cold cheeks, watching as his tears ran down the elf’s blood-stained cheeks. “I’m sorry love… It-It wasn’t supposed to be like this…” The larger man whispered, brushing stray pieces of white hair behind his ear. Hawke leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Fenris’s. “I am so, so sorry…”


End file.
